Another Chance
by First Of The Year
Summary: A veces necesitamos que alguien nos ayude, incluso a veces necesitamos una experiencia traumática, para que abramos los ojos y podamos empezar ver con claridad. "¿E-Estoy muerto?" le había preguntado. "No Tweek, no estás muerto." le sonrió con ternura. "O por lo menos no todavía." Creek y ligerísimo Kip.


No se por qué, pero últimamente estoy metida en lo supernatural, tanto la literatura como cualquier cosa relacionada con este tema...

Esta idea la tuve _todo_ el maldito día dando vueltas en mi cabeza y por eso decidí crear esta historia. Al principio pensaba en hacerlo con Kenny y Pip, pero luego pensé que iba a ser muy complicado con el hecho de que Kenny se muere todo el tiempo, ya que eso podría confundir bastante, así que fui con mi otra pareja favorita; Tweek y Craig.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC, errores de ortografía, lo de siempre.

* * *

No sucedió como lo describían en la mayoría de las películas. No tuvo un escalofrío antes de salir por el umbral de su hogar, no tuvo un mal presentimiento, no vio alguna señal divina, tampoco tuvo una pesadilla el día anterior, que de lo real que se había sentido, fácilmente podría ser interpretado como algo parecido a una premonición.

Tal vez no debió haberse ofrecido a acompañarlos. Su madre había aparecido en el umbral de su habitación con una amorosa sonrisa, comentándole que ella y su padre irían al estreno de una nueva película, que por las críticas que había recibido, valía la pena ir a verla.

Tal vez debía haberles preguntado si podían tomar una taza de café antes de subirse al auto, pero se arrepintió al pensar que si lo hacía, solo haría perder tiempo a sus padres y existía la posibilidad de llegar tarde al cine y perderse el principio de la película.

Tal vez debió haberles ofrecido caminar en vez de viajar en auto, al fin y al cabo, el camino hasta el cine no era extremadamente largo, pero la nieve y el frío no eran buenos amigos de sus padres, que preferían viajar en su auto con la calefacción encendida.

Tal vez, _s_ i hubiera hecho alguna de esas cosas nada hubiera pasado. No hubiera visto la nieve caer por la ventana del auto, no hubiera visto las luces de otro auto viniendo en dirección hacia ellos a máxima velocidad. Tal vez no hubiera escuchado los desgarradores gritos de su madre advirtiéndole a su padre, a la vez que sentía su propio grito morir en su garganta, no hubiera sentido como todo su cuerpo se removía violentamente, ni tampoco hubiera sentido como su cabeza se golpeaba fuertemente contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Tal vez, _solo_ tal vez, hubiera evitado que todo se volviera negro.

 **[…]**

"¿Tweek?"

Usualmente, cualquiera que hubiera tratado de despertar al rubio llamándolo por su nombre, hubiera provocado que el pobre saltara al menos un par de metros del susto. Tener el sueño liviano y estar alerta todo el tiempo no era una buena combinación.

Pero este no fue el caso. Con una tranquilidad inusual en él, abrió los ojos poco a poco, ya que una fuerte luz blanca a su alrededor era tan irritantemente enceguecedora que le dificultaba abrir los párpados por completo. Cuando por fin los abrió, parpadeó un par de veces y observó a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de la voz familiar que había dicho su nombre.

Volvió a parpadear un par de veces, confusión escrita en todo su rostro. Reconoció su alrededor, era su vieja aula de cuarto año de primaria, excepto que no había colores. Todo era de un inmaculado blanco; el escritorio, el pizarrón, las mesas, las ventanas, los estantes y sus libros, todo allí presente era de color planco. Se encontraba sentado en su antiguo escritorio.

Levantó el rostro, recordando la voz que había escuchado hace unos segundos, y lo que vio lo dejó aún más perplejo que antes. Sentado en el escritorio frente a él, con el cuerpo dado vuelta para poder mirarlo de frente, estaba sentado su mejor amigo; Craig Tucker.

"¿C-Craig?"

El pelinegro ladeó levemente la cabeza hacía la derecha, y una de sus comisuras se levantó levemente.

"Mmm, sí y no."

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales Tweek no sabía cómo tomarse esa respuesta. Buscó los ojos azules de su mejor amigo en busca de algo, de una respuesta un poquito más clara, pero lo único que encontró fue paz. No vio la indiferente mirada a la que estaba acostumbrado, la mirada no estaba afilada y a la defensiva como siempre. Eran suaves, cálidos y casi amorosos.

"¿E-Entonces quién eres?"

Otros segundos se hicieron presentes en los cuales parecía que el otro chico contemplaba en como formular su respuesta.

"Soy la Muerte."

Honestamente, esa era la última respuesta que esperaba, y muchísimo menos la última que quería escuchar. Abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera hablar, unos flashes pasaron por su cabeza. La nieve cayendo, la ventana del auto, las luces blancas cada vez más cerca, un violento sacudón.

"¿E-Estoy muerto?" su pregunta apenas era un susurro, pero se escuchó perfectamente en el completo silencio de su ambiente. No había ni un solo sonido en aquella habitación, excepto sus voces.

"No Tweek, no estás muerto." el pelinegro, su mejor amigo, Craig, la _Muerte_ , le sonrió con ternura. "O por lo menos no todavía."

Tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, pero no estaba seguro si era por ese último comentario, o porque la Muerte le estaba sonriendo, o si era porque aquella sonrisa era tan extraña que no combinaba para nada con el rostro de su mejor amigo.

"¿Y-Y m-mis p-padres?" una parte de él no quería saber, pero la otra parte de él exigía la respuesta, _necesitaba_ saber que sus padres estaban bien.

"No te preocupes, ellos están bien. Ambos están despiertos, tu madre está llamando a una ambulancia ahora mismo."

El alivio lo invadió por completo, y trató de no prestar atención al hecho de que, aparentemente, él no había despertado aún. Si es que estaba destinado a despertar en algún momento.

"¿P-Por qué te p-pareces a Craig?" tenía preguntas más importantes que esa, pero por alguna razón esa fue la primera que salió de sus labios. "¿O t-tú eres Craig, y eres l-la Muerte y n-nunca lo s-supe?" sus ojos se abrieron notablemente ante aquella posibilidad, al fin y al cabo, uno de sus amigos era el anticristo, quién sabe si otro de sus amigos era la mismísima Muerte.

El pelinegro soltó una risa cantarina. Era tan raro ver a su amigo, el cual siempre se encontraba serio, reír de esa manera, casi nunca lo escuchaba reírse y muchos menos de una manera de melódica. Tweek decidió que aquel sonido era algo que no le molestaría escuchar todos los días por el resto de su vida.

"No Tweek, no soy Craig, solo _luzco_ como él." le sonrío con ternura, como si estuviera respondiéndole a un niño pequeño. Lejos de sentirse ofendido, eso solamente hizo que las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaran levemente.

"Oh…" asintió ligeramente. "¿P-Por qué?"

"Usualmente, cuando estoy a punto de llevarme a alguien, me presento ante ellos en la forma de alguien especial para ellos. A veces soy la persona que aman, o una madre, un padre, un amigo, alguien que signifique mucho para ellos." explicó pacientemente, su tono era tranquilo. "Créeme, el hecho de ver un rostro al que aman los ayuda a aceptar todo el proceso con más tranquilidad."

Tweek lo observaba en silencio, ni siquiera temblaba como lo hacía habitualmente. El pelinegro vestía las ropas con las cuales lo había visto en su último encuentro. Unos jeans azul oscuros, zapatillas negras, una campera de cuero negra y debajo de ésta una remera gris y su típico gorro azul, ya algo gastado debido al paso del tiempo.

Lucía exactamente como Craig, sonaba igual que él, pero _no_ lo era. Ese pequeño detalle lo confundía bastante.

"¿P-Por qué estamos en m-mi escuela p-primaria?"

"Honestamente, no lo sé." se encogió de hombros levemente y Tweek no podía comprender que la Muerte realmente fuera así, haciendo gestos tan humanos. "Pero si tuviera que adivinar… diría que aquí conociste a Craig, ¿verdad?" en sus ojos no había burla, solo curiosidad.

"Sí, la p-primera vez que lo c-conocí fue aquí…" se ruborizó debido a las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca. Por alguna razón le daba vergüenza estar contándole esto a la mismísima Muerte. "P-Por culpa de unos chicos, él y yo n-nos peleamos un par de veces, i-incluso terminamos internados en un hospital, t-teníamos heridas bastante g-graves."

El pelinegro levantó una ceja ante las últimas palabras.

"¡P-Pero después de eso nos hicimos amigos!" exclamó de repente, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse ante la otra entidad. "D-De hecho, luego de q-que salimos del hospital, n-nos hicimos mejores a-amigos."

"Oh." parpadeó sorprendido, seguramente no era la historia que esperaba escuchar, pero luego sonrió levemente. "Por lo menos esa historia terminó bien. Más que bien supongo, porque de no ser así, no estaría aquí pareciéndome a Craig."

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces antes de agachar la cabeza, el sentimiento de culpa y amargura instalándose en su pecho.

"A-Aunque tuvimos una f-fuerte pelea hace unas s-semanas y n-no nos hemos hablado d-desde entonces..." susurró. Ni siquiera se acordaba por qué habían empezado a pelear, pero la pelea había sido bastante fuerte. Como siempre, el orgullo de ambos era grande, y ninguno se atrevía a pedir disculpas primero.

Por primera vez desde que su pequeña conversación había empezado, el rostro del pelinegro se volvió completamente serio. En ese preciso momento, sí se parecía a su mejor amigo.

"Arregla ese problema Tweek." le ordenó con voz suave pero firme a la vez. "No esperes que con el tiempo se resuelva solo, porque no lo hará, y perderás a Craig."

Tweek asintió lentamente, algo asustado por el drástico cambio de humor.

Se removió levemente en su asiento. Tenía tantas preguntas pero no sabía por dónde empezar, y mucho menos si sus preguntas cruzarían la raya entre lo que podría o no preguntar. Parecía que el otro había leído su rostro a la perfección, porque se adelantó antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca.

"Puedes preguntarme lo que sea que te estés preguntado." empezó con voz amistosa, y esos pequeños gestos le recordaban constantemente que éste definitivamente no era su mejor amigo. "Y veré si puedo o no responderte."

El rubio pensó con cuidado por unos segundos, hasta que una pregunta que siempre lo carcomía desde que era pequeño se hizo presente en su cabeza.

"¿P-Por qué K-Kenny muere t-todo el tiempo?" siempre se había preguntado por qué su amigo tenía que sufrir algo tan horrible como la muerte _tantas_ veces, cuando se supone que uno muere una sola vez.

"Oh, por el amor de…" el pelinegro se pinchó el puente de la nariz con frustración.

"¡L-Lo siento! ¡N-No debí haberlo p-preguntado!" exclamó asustado, levantando ambas manos.

"No, no es tu culpa. Es que…" empezó y suspiró con pesadez, obviamente el tema no era de su agrado. "Kenneth es un caso… _especial_. No importa cuantas veces decida llevármelo, siempre lo devuelven."

Por unos segundos el rubio se preguntó a _quienes_ se refería, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho para para descubrirlo.

"Dicen que es esencial que esté en la Tierra, que tiene un _propósito_." repitió con molestia las palabras que seguramente le habrían repetido numerosamente, pero que nunca parecía satisfacerlo. "Al parecer se olvidan de que el que decide quien vive y quien muere soy _yo_ , ellos solamente deciden quien va para que lado. Pero al parecer eso no es suficiente escusa, y siguen trayéndolo a la vida." terminó de explicar, las últimas palabras cargadas de resentimiento y enojo, incluso rodando los ojos con fastidio.

Tweek lo miraba impresionado, aceptando poco a poco que realmente estaba hablando con la Muerte. Pero no sentía miedo o intimidación, sentía paz, una tranquilidad que jamás en su vida había experimentado, y por unos segundos se encontró deseando que aquella paz fuera para siempre, sin importar las consecuencias.

"Sabes, las primeras veces que lo vi a Kenneth, yo lucía como su hermanita menor. Al parecer aquella niña es la persona más importante en su vida." el pelinegro comentó aquello con una cara inexpresiva, como si estuviesen comentando sobre el clima. "Pero últimamente me encuentro pareciendo ante él como tu amigo inglés… Su nombre es Phillip, ¿verdad?" al ver que el otro chico asentía con la cabeza, continuó con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. "Cuando vuelvas, recuérdale ese pequeño detalle por mí, ¿quieres?"

"E-Está bien." contestó obediente, para que luego de unos segundos cayera en cuenta de algo. "¿N-No voy a m-morirme?"

El pelinegro le mostró una extraña sonrisa, mostraba tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo, tristeza. Alargó una mano hasta su mejilla y sus dedos lo acariciaron levemente. Si bien el tacto había sido casi inexistente, un fuerte escalofrío lo removió entero, y sintió una corriente helada expandirse desde su mejilla hasta todas las extremidades de su cuerpo, pero solo duro unos segundos.

"No Tweek, no morirás." le aseguró lentamente, parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas. "Solamente… estuviste en el momento y lugar equivocado, todavía no es tu hora." su rostro se había endurecido cuando continuo hablando. "Quiero que entiendas que nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tardó unos minutos en poder asentir la cabeza, no muy convencido de que el accidente realmente no fuera su culpa, pero al ver la mirada segura y decidida que el otro le dedicaba terminó por convencerlo.

"¿Q-Qué se siente s-ser la Muerte?" su pregunta no tenía mucho sentido y honestamente se sentía como un tonto al modularla en voz alta, pero tenía curiosidad.

"Mmm, puedes verlo como un trabajo si quieres." explicó con tranquilidad, obviamente tratando de no confundirlo. "Tiene sus momentos buenos, sus momentos malos, momentos en los que simplemente te gustaría renunciar o momentos en los que caes en cuenta de que este trabajo será para siempre, donde no puedes renunciar, y no te queda otra opción que vivir con ello y tratar de verle el lado positivo."

Al ver la confusión en el rostro del rubio no pudo evitar reír levemente.

"Por supuesto que éste trabajo tiene muchos más momentos malos que momentos buenos, no te mentiré. Cuando me toca visitar a personas de poca edad, esas son las que más me duelen. Cuando ellos deciden que su vida no lo vale, que los años que les quedan no son más que una pérdida de tiempo y deciden adelantar mi trabajo…" sus palabras estaban tan llenas de dolor que el rubio tuvo que tragarse el nudo que tenía en su garganta y aguantarse las ganas de llorar. "Pero tampoco quiero que sufran, ¿me entiendes? ¿Qué gano yo si decido que ellos deben quedarse, cuando claramente quieren irse porque la vida es dura y lo único que hay para ellos es sufrimiento? No me queda otra que llevármelos, por más que no quiera, porque en esas situaciones el final es mejor que la otra opción."

Poco a poco, Tweek entendía que la muerte en sí era algo complicado y que jamás llegaría a experimentar ni la mitad de dolor que el otro sentía.

"También trato de ser parcial con la gente que me llevo, de no tener preferencias... Pero hay _ciertas_ personas con las que no puedo esperar a que les llegue la hora en la que me tengan que ver, porque sé que cuando me las lleve estaré haciéndole un bien al mundo." su rostro estaba levemente fruncido, y no parecía sentir culpa por sus palabras.

El rubio entendía a quienes se refería. Aquellas personas que habían causado dolor y sufrimiento en el mundo con solo el movimiento de su mano, aquellas personas que eran importantes figuras para el resto de las personas y que solo causaban malestar en otras personas, y todo por el interés propio.

"Sonará raro," empezó el pelinegro y no pudo evitar reírse de sus propias palabras. "pero los únicos buenos momentos son aquellos en los que debo visitar a las personas de mayor edad, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Porque ellos me reciben con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa cansada, porque si bien estaban esperando por mí con aceptación, tampoco se apuran a irse. Porque se sientan conmigo a compartir interesantes historias de su vida."

Y siguió escuchando sus relatos con paciencia, no sentía apuro de volver. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que se viera exactamente a Craig, y al verlo hablar con tanta tranquilidad y una sonrisa feliz en su rostro hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo, y mucho menos de esa manera. No era Craig, pero no por eso dolía menos.

"S-Siento interrumpir." empezó con la voz quebrada, parpadeando repetidas veces para que su vista no se nublara. "P-Pero, ¿p-puedo abrazarte?"

El pelinegro parpadeo confuso un par de veces pero sonrió entendiéndolo todo. Se paró de su asiento y abrió los brazos, esperando por Tweek, quien no tardó más de un segundo en correr hacia ellos.

"Oh Tweek…" empezó con dulzura cuando el cuerpo del rubio empezó a temblar con violencia y al sentir como su ropa se empapaba con lágrimas.

Acarició su espalda con cuidado y eso solamente provocó que el más pequeño llorara con más fuerza, porque no era Craig el que lo estaba abrazando, _no_ lo era, y no sabía si alguna vez experimentaría lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y eso le dolía _tanto_.

"Prométeme que arreglaras las cosas con Craig." le rogó. Tweek asintió con la cabeza aún hundida en su pecho, sin siquiera separarse para poder respirar después de haber llorado tanto que ni siquiera estaba seguro si le quedaban más lágrimas para derramar.

Luego de unos segundos el pelinegro se separó apenas uno centímetros, colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y movió su rostro para que ambas miradas pudieran chocar. Los ojos verdes de Tweek estaban irritados de tanto llorar y sus mejillas empapadas con el resto de lágrimas, la cual trato de limpiar delicadamente usando sus pulgares.

"Es hora de que vuelvas Tweek…" le susurró con ternura y el otro solo pudo asentir tímidamente. "Espero que no tenga que volver a verte pronto." le sonrió con travesura y le guiñó un ojo, robándole una débil risa al rubio.

Cerró los ojos con calma cuando sintió unos finos labios fríos sobre su frente, y todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

 **[…]**

"T-Tweek…"

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y estaba seguro que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. La sensación de unos labios sobre su frente lo impulsaron a que abriera por completo sus ojos, y lo único que podía ver era a su madre besando su frente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Detrás de ella, reconoció lo que sería el interior de una ambulancia.

"H-Hola mamá." su voz era apenas un murmullo apagado por el estridente sonido de las sirenas. Le sonrió levemente, y su madre solamente soltó una risa quebrada, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta chocar contra su rostro, pero sabía que esta ver eran de alivio.

 **[…]**

Ajeno a lo sucedido la noche anterior, Craig recibió un mensaje a la mañana siguiente. Era de Tweek; quería encontrarse con él para que pudieran hablar.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente al ver de quien era el mensaje, una sensación parecida al alivio fluyendo por todo su cuerpo. Con rapidez, le respondió preguntando dónde y cuándo quería que se encontraran.

* * *

No quedó como yo esperaba para ser sincera... pero bueno, esta historia no es solo para mi, sino para ustedes también.

Así que por favor díganme que les pareció. ¿Sirvo para este tipo de historias? ¿Sirvo para este género? ¿Debería tirarme por un puente?

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
